


stupid feline / food

by vantsunshine



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, andrew vs sir, dumb bickerings, i cant write im so sorry, just fluff I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantsunshine/pseuds/vantsunshine
Summary: Sir wanted more food on his bowl, and Andrew did not agree with that.





	stupid feline / food

     Andrew stared at Sir. Sir stared back, with those fearless pair of hazel, demanding something he should not be demanding of. Sir was eating, his plate was in front of him. Half empty. now his chest held high with eyes nailed on Andrew, his mouth remains motionless, but Andrew could feel something annoying will escape from it. 

      He meows. Like he was complained about something, most likely his food—who looked less full because he ate it, and he, wanted it to be full again. Andrew was right. something annoying did came out from his stupidly adorable mouth. “i just fucking fed you.” he replied back, the stare from Sir eyes wasn’t pleasant. Sir meowed again, more annoying and demanding. That stupid cat felt he was right, he was not. “i won’t gonna give you any of those.” he continued, unmoved from his position, but his face pinched in annoyance. Sir, being a fearless dumb feline he is, meowed again. Higher and even angrier, “you want to fight me? Do it, we both knew you’ll end up as our welcome rug in the front door.” Andrew taunted, but still managing the usual flat tone on his voice. Sir looked like he was ready to bolt, taking Andrew’s words seriously. but the click of opening door from distance keeping them both in their position. There’s a low rustle, before a familiar voice sliced the silence. 

      “Andrew? I’m home.” the voice went closer to him, after seconds away, there was exy junkie appeared in the living room. A red head with those icy blue eyes, there were beads of sweat caught on his eyebrows, his tanned skin glistening under the light. Clearly just got off from a run. Then Neil quickly scanned the room, his gaze bounced to Andrew to Sir, and eventually to his half empty bowl. Then to Andrew again. “are you picking a fight with Sir?” He asked him like it was an usual thing that happened between them, it was not. This is the first time Neil caught him having a banter with one of their stupid cats. Neil didn’t look suprised, it makes him wonder, if he actually did this also? Andrew still stared at Neil, unimpressed as always, hiding the curiousity who started to bloom within him. Neil always pretty to look at, but apparently the junkie wanted an voiced answer than a glare. Judging at how one of his eyebrow lifted up in curiousity. 

      “tell your braindead cat to control his crave for food.” finally he answered with something other than a glare, Neil snorted, and easily snatched the cat food container to add up the amount on his bowl. Andrew scowled. How dare _he._ “tell yourself to control your crave over sweets and carbs first, then.” Neil shot back, rewarded by Andrew with a mocking snort. There’s a smile in Neil face, but his eyes rolled in annoyance. The cat food container now already placed on their table, Neil now seated beside him, trusting the couch to lean his back. He seemed relieved, eyes closed and he’s breathing slowly. Relaxing himself. The sound of Sir chewing his food filled the room, Andrew’s gaze still fell heavy on Neil.

       “when he’s sick caused by eating too much, i’d enjoy the _damn_ moment when i told you so.”

         Neil’s eyes still remains closed, hiding the pretty pair of blue inside it. But his corner of his mouth went deeper, forming a slight smirk for Andrew to carve in his brain. 

        “okay.” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> my very, very first fic of Andreil... this was beta-ed by myself so sorry for errors and such! thank you for reading although this wasn't that great. <3 <3 
> 
> if you want to scream how bad this fic was, come to my twt : @kevoutnight !!


End file.
